


Beiträge zum Pornbattle auf ficathon_de

by callisto24



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Porn Battle, Prompt Fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nichts als Schmutz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beiträge zum Pornbattle auf ficathon_de

Prompt von riannon1978  
Supernatural, Sam/Luzifer, Höllenritt, NC-17, Vielleicht irgendwann

Dunkelheit regierte. Blut rann aus den Wänden, nicht enden wollende Schreie vereinten sich zu einer grausamen Kulisse.  
Luzifer lachte. Sein Gesicht verschwamm, wurde zu Feuer und Rauch, bevor es die vertrauten Züge Nicks annahm. Der zeigte seine Zähne, fuhr sich durch sein Haar und hob das Kinn. Sein nackter Körper glänzte im Flackern des Höllenfeuers.  
Sam drehte den Kopf zur Seite, sah, roch das Blut herabfließen, vorbei an der Metallpritsche, auf die er geschnallt war. Es spielte keine Rolle. Er kannte jede Facette, jeden Ausdruck, den Nicks Züge zeigten, kannte deren Bedeutung. Nach hundert Jahren war er ihm vertrauter, als Dean oder auch Jess ihm je gewesen waren.  
Was geschehen werde, wusste er, ebenso wie er wusste, dass er ihm nicht entkommen konnte.  
„Sam“, frohlockte Luzifer. „Sammy, zier dich nicht. Du willst es doch auch.“ Er kicherte. Der Laut hallte aus den Gängen zurück, die in andere Folterkammern führten.  
„Es liegt nur an dir. Die Hölle spielt sich in deinem Kopf ab. Oder in deiner Seele, wenn man so will.“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, beugte sich über Sam, drehte fast zärtlich dessen Gesicht, so dass der gezwungen war, ihn anzusehen. „Mach es dir nicht so schwer“, flüsterte er. „Dann werde ich es dir auch erleichtern.“  
Sam spürte wie seine Wunden sich schlossen, wie sein Körper heilte. Es schmerzte stärker als die Folter, die Qualen größer mit dem Wissen, dass Luzifer einen Grund dafür besaß, ihn im Ganzen sehen zu wollen.  
„Du bist schön“, sagte Luzifer und ließ seine Hand über Sams Brust wandern, über die Schultern, die Seiten herab über den flachen Bauch. „Es ist eine Schande. Ein Adonis wie du sollte angebetet werden. Dämonen zu deinen Füßen kriechen, dir jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen. So war es gedacht. Das war von Anfang an der Plan.“  
Er lächelte, doch in seinen Augen spiegelte sich Trauer. „Glaub mir, es ist kein Vergnügen für mich, dich zu brechen. Du bist mir zu wertvoll.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber solange du dich sträubst …“  
Seine Hand glitt tiefer und Sam kämpfte gegen seine Fesseln an.  
Luzifer schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Wie traurig. Nach so vielen Jahren immer noch? Du weißt doch, dass du es am Ende genießt, dass du mehr willst.“  
Er neigte sich tiefer, flüsterte Sam ins Ohr. „Das ist das Schlimmste für dich, nicht wahr? Es nicht zugeben zu dürfen.“  
Er presste seine Lippen auf Sams Hals, leckte einen Streifen an dessen Halsschlagader entlang, biss spielerisch, sanft zu, während seine Finger sich um Sams Glied schlossen. Dessen Becken zuckte, hob sich instinktiv Luzifers Hand entgegen.  
Heiße Hände an seinen Beinen lösten die Fesseln dort. Sam brauchte nicht aufzusehen. Er kannte die Sklaven Luzifers, kannte deren geschickte Finger, die sowohl Schmerz als auch Leidenschaft erzeugten. Sie öffneten seine Beine, zwangen ihn, seine Knie anzuziehen. Und plötzlich befand sich Luzifer zwischen ihnen, seine Lippen auf Sams Hals gepresst, seine Hand um den pulsierenden Schaft, der sein Eigenleben längst entwickelt hatte, der unter der Berührung vibrierte.  
Sam stöhnte, als Luzifer seine Öffnung fand, langsam seine Finger eindringen ließ, sie in ihm krümmte und bewegte.  
Luzifers Gesicht befand sich über seinem, kalte Augen bohrten sich in Sams. „Sag es.“  
Sams Stimme versagte. „Sag es“, wiederholte Luzifer und ließ seine Finger kreisen.  
„Ja“, stieß Sam hervor. „Ich will es.“  
Luzifer lachte, als er seinen Schwanz neben den Fingern einführte, als er Sam dehnte, bis der zu zerreißen glaubte, vielleicht zerriss, um gleich darauf wieder zusammengesetzt zu werden.  
Luzifers Finger lagen plötzlich auf seinen Lippen, verschmierten Blut, bevor sie in Sams Mund drangen, und der ohne zu zögern an ihnen zu saugen begann, während Luzifer sich tiefer in ihn schob. Dämonenfinger streiften Sams gefesselte Arme, seine verhärteten Brustwarzen, sein Glied, das verräterisch zuckte.  
Und dann begann Luzifer zuzustoßen, füllte alles in ihm, drang tiefer ein, als Sam für möglich gehalten hätte. Er nahm ihn hart und unbarmherzig, pumpte sein mächtiges Geschlecht wieder und wieder tief in ihn hinein, bis er sich über ihm aufbäumte, ein Brüllen ausstieß und sein Glied anschwoll, gegen Sams Prostata rieb, bis der in seinen Schrei einstimmte, den kalten Samen spürte, der sich endlos in ihn ergoss, mit dem Luzifer ihn füllte, bevor er sich mit einem Lachen entzog, Sam benutzt zurückließ.  
„Eines Tages werde ich dich vielleicht kommen lassen“, sagte er. „Doch nur vielleicht.“

*  
Prompt von lillian_raven:  
Criminal Minds, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Reid ist eigentlich eine Frau aber hat sich schon immer als Junge verkleidet da dies einfacher war in der Schule und so aber Hotch zeigt ihm wie wunderschön sein weiblicher Körper ist (Dessous und so), NC-17, Selbstbeherrscht

„Warum sagst du mir das jetzt?“  
Hotch sah nicht von seinen Papieren auf. Als Reid ihm nicht antwortete, schob er sie zusammen und in seine Aktentasche, bevor er den anderen ansah. Oder die andere, wie er sich korrigieren musste.  
„Ich dachte mir, dass zwischen uns eine Spannung existiert“, erklärte Reid. „Besser gesagt, ich bin mir sicher. Da erschien es mir klug, mögliche Missverständnisse aus dem Weg zu räumen. Damit es nicht zu einer … peinlichen Situation kommt.“  
„Spannung.“ Hotch sah durch das Fenster seines Büros auf die Schreibtische der BAU. „Dachtest du.“  
Er ging um seinen Tisch zurück und zu dem Schalter für die Jalousien. Zwar befand sich kaum noch jemand im Gebäude, aber Sicherheit ging vor.  
Mit einem rasselnden Geräusch verdunkelte sich das Büro und Hotch erhaschte einen Blick auf Reids hochgezogene Augenbrauen, bevor er für Licht sorgte.  
Ohne die Miene zu verziehen, setzte er sich auf seinen Drehstuhl. „Zeig es mir.“  
Reid schluckte. „Was … jetzt?“  
Hotch nickte. „Du meintest, es gäbe Spannung zwischen uns. Wir sollten herausfinden, ob die unter den gegebenen Umständen noch existiert.“  
Reid räusperte sich. „Ich dachte eigentlich … dass … so etwas dir egal wäre.“  
Hotch verzog die Lippen. „Du dachtest wieder?“  
Reids Lippen formten einen Kreis. „Oh.“ Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, bevor sie auf das Spiel einging, den Kopf zurückwarf und Hotch unter gesenkten Wimpern fixierte. Bevor sie mit geschickten Fingern die Krawatte öffnete, schüttelte sie ihre Weste ab. Beides landete auf dem Boden. Ein Knopf des Hemdes nach dem anderen sprang unter der Berührung schlanker Finger auf, offenbarte weiße, glatte Haut. Hotch registrierte unvermittelt, dass er Reid tatsächlich noch nie ohne lange Ärmel, lange Hosen und insgesamt vollständig bekleidet, um nicht zu sagen hochgeschlossen begegnet war.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich unwillkürlich, als eine Schwellung in Brusthöhe sichtbar wurde, als sich zwei kleine, runde Brüste zeigten, eingefasst in weiße, durchsichtige Spitze. Hotch erkannte dunkle, harte Nippel, die emporstrebten, und schluckte trocken.  
Reid bemerkte die Reaktion und ihr Lächeln kehrte zurück, erhellte das blasse, feingeschnittene Gesicht. Sie ließ das Hemd achtlos fallen, ließ ihre Hände an den Seiten herabgleiten und unter den Saum der Hose schlüpfen.  
Hotch beobachtete fasziniert, wie der Knopf aufsprang, wie Reid langsam und aufreizend den Reißverschluss öffnete, und sich vorbeugte, um ihre Hose herabzuziehen und zugleich einen besseren Blick auf ihre Brüste zu erlauben.  
Ein schlankes Bein nach dem anderen stieg aus der Hose, zeigte weiße, lange Strümpfe, die mit Strapsen an dem Nichts eines Slips befestigt waren. Ein feines Gewebe aus Spitze und Blüten verdeckte das dunkle Dreieck und ein Wiegen der Hüften zeigte, dass den Rundungen ihrer Rückseite wenig Raum für Fantasie vergönnt war.  
Hotch hielt sich für einen selbstbeherrschten Mann. Bis zu diesem Augenblick. „Du hast Recht“, sagte er heiser und öffnete die Schublade, nahm ein Kondom heraus, von dem er nicht geglaubt hatte, es zu benötigen, schon gar nicht hier. „Mit allem.“  
Reid lächelte und öffnete die Arme, als Hotch aufstand und sie umschlang, ihren Hals und Nacken küsste, mit geübten Fingern den BH öffnete.  
Reid stieß einen kurzen, erstaunten Laut aus, als Hotch sie hochhob, sich mit ihr umdrehte und auf seinen Schreibtisch setzte, bevor er eine ihrer Brüste umfasste und die aufgerichtete Brustwarze in den Mund nahm.  
Mit der anderen Hand öffnete er seine Hose, und Reid griff gierig nach dem halb aufgerichteten Glied. Sie spreizte die Beine und Hotch zog sie näher an sich heran, rieb seine Härte gegen die dünne Barriere aus Stoff, spürte die Feuchtigkeit, die diesen tränkte.  
Er stöhnte, schob die Spitze beiseite, nahm Reids andere Brust in den Mund, während sein Daumen die Klitoris fand und sein Finger den weichen Eingang suchte. Reid seufzte, als Hotch mit zwei Fingern in ihn eindrang, ihn testete. Sie spreizte die Beine weiter und griff erneut nach Hotchs Glied, rollte das Kondom darüber. Sie lehnte sich zurück, gehalten von Hotchs starken Armen, und gab dem Penis die Richtung an, schrie auf, als Hotch unvermutet zupackte und in sie hineinstieß. Reid klammerte sich an Hotchs Schultern und der packte ihr Becken und begann einen unbarmherzigen Rhythmus, schnelle tiefe Stöße, die in ihr hämmerten, mit jedem gewaltigen Schub tiefer glitten, bevor seine Hände sich in ihre Hüften krallten und er sich mit einem letzten lauten Stöhnen in ihr entlud. Hotch hielt sie fest und sie seufzte auf, als er seine Hand zwischen sie gleiten ließ, dorthin, wo sie noch verbunden waren, und ihre Klitoris berührte, mit seinem Finger umkreiste und sie kitzelte, bis sie mit einem Schrei kam, sein Glied noch schwer und warm in ihr.

*  
Prompt von riannon1978  
Supernatural, Dean/Impala!Sam, Schaltknauf, NC-17, Hilfestellung

„Ich weiß, dass du deinen Wagen liebst, aber das?“ Sam schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du hast versprochen, mir zu helfen“, knurrte Dean. „Wozu hab ich einen Riesen als Bruder.“  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher.“ Sam verzog skeptisch das Gesicht.  
„Komm schon“, bat Dean. „Immer wenn ich diesen Schaltknauf sehe, muss ich daran denken. Es hilft nichts. Wenn ich das nicht aus dem Kopf kriege, werde ich noch wahnsinnig.“  
Sam seufzte. „Aber nur, weil ich fürchte, dass du dich alleine verletzt. Wäre nicht das erste Mal.“  
Dean schniefte. „Ich hatte die Waffe gut eingeölt. Und kenne mich aus.“  
„Sagst du immer.“ Sam beäugte Dean kritisch, der mit angezogenen Beinen im Fahrersitz saß und sich vorbereitete. Er war von Dean einiges gewohnt, aber fragwürdige Animes, Prostituierte, One-Night-Stands und regelmäßiges Onanieren kamen seiner neuesten Besessenheit nicht annähernd nahe.  
Und so seltsam, krank vielleicht es auch war, er begann den Anblick seines Bruders zu schätzen, der mit zurückgelehntem Kopf, seine Finger in sich einführte, kreiste und pumpte, während sein Mund sich öffnete, seine Brust sich rascher und immer rascher hob und senkte und ihm gelegentlich kleiner Seufzer entkamen.  
Schließlich nickte Dean, öffnete die Augen und grinste. „Also gut. Ich bin soweit.“  
Sam schüttelte den Kopf, konnte jedoch nicht anders, als das Lächeln zu erwidern. Er packte Dean um die Hüften, als der sich mit gespreizten Beinen über den Schaltknauf hockte. Deans Knie zitterten, doch als er merkte, dass Sam ihn fest hielt, ließ er sich langsam tiefer sinken, bis sein geweiteter Eingang den Knauf berührte. Er presste gegen den Widerstand, spürte wie der Muskel nachgab, wie die Spitze des harten Knüppels in ihn eindrang. Er stöhnte, wünschte nichts mehr, als die gesamte Härte in sich zu spüren, zu fühlen, wie sein Wagen ihn füllte, wie die Vibrationen des Motors ihn zur Ekstase trieben. Doch er war zu eng, fühlte wie sich die Haut spannte und schmerzte.  
„Du musst dagegen pressen“, flüsterte Sam in sein Ohr und ein neuer Adrenalinstoß erfasste Dean. Woher wusste sein Bruder davon? Doch die Frage verschwamm, als er instinktiv gehorchte und tiefer glitt, spürte, wie der Knauf in ihn eindrang, gegen sein Inneres rieb. Bis er plötzlich Sterne sah, seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen ließ und keuchte. Er suchte Widerstand, schob sie höher, fühlte es wieder. „Oh Gott.“  
Seine Hand wanderte zu seinem Glied, pumpte es heftig, spürte wie es anschwoll, wie er kurz davor stand zu kommen.  
Noch nicht, es war zu früh.  
Er bewegte seine Hüften, presste sich tiefer, gegen Sams Widerstand und den Widerstand in seinem Körper. Der harte Knüppel fand seinen Weg, füllte ihn, bebte, pulsierte, lebte. Dean stöhnte laut, sank weiter, fühlte Härte, Größe, ein Monster in sich. Seinen Wagen.  
Und dann hob Sam ihn an und er spürte seine innere Haut erneut gegen den riesigen Knauf reiben, wie sie Funken sprühte und seinen Körper in ein Feuerwerk verwandelte, das in Tausende von Einzelteilen explodierte.  
Als er wieder zu sich kam, hielt Sam ihn. Hatte ihn zusammengehalten und hob ihn nun vorsichtig höher, bis die Verbindung zwischen Dean und seinem Impala sich auflöste.  
Bis der in Sams Schoß zurücksank und sich dort zusammenrollte.  
Von weitem hörte er dessen besorgte Stimme. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“ Dean nickte, atmete, wartete darauf, dass die Ekstase verebbte.  
„Danke“, seufzte er.  
„Brüder“, stöhnte Sam.

*  
Prompt von aislingde  
Torchwood, Owen/Tosh, 'Doktorspielchen'

„Du glühst“, mahnte Owen und zog ein glänzendes Objekt aus der Tasche seines Kittels, fuhr damit über Toshs Stirn und betrachtete die Anzeige kritisch. „Alles in Ordnung. Stimmt mit deinem Blutdruck etwas nicht?“  
Tosh schüttelte den Kopf und wurde rot, versuchte abzulenken.  
„Das soll ein Fieberthermometer sein?“  
Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das erinnerte eher an einen …“  
„Sag es nicht“, ermahnte sie Owen.  
„Ach komm. Du denkst das doch auch.“ Tosh lächelte amüsiert.  
„Aber ich spreche es nicht aus“, versuchte Owen seine Haltung zu bewahren.  
Tosh neigte sich zu ihm. „Dann sollte ich es dir wohl zeigen“, flüsterte sie und probte einen verführerischem Augenaufschlag.  
„Tosh!“ Owen schüttelte den Kopf, sah sich gleichzeitig um. „Das wirst du nicht tun.“  
„Warum nicht?“ Tosh kicherte. „Wir sind alleine, die anderen auf Erkundung oder im Urlaub. Das Labor gehört uns.“  
„Stichwort Labor“, erwiderte Owen. „Hier wird gearbeitet.“  
„Tatsächlich?“ Tosh schmiegte sich an ihn und streifte sein Kinn, bevor sie ihre Hand zwischen seine Beine gleiten ließ.  
„Hey!“ Owen schob ihre Finger zur Seite, doch sie drehte ihre Hand nur in seiner und presste ihrer beiden Handflächen gegeneinander.  
„Niemand wird es wissen“, flüsterte sie.  
Owen schluckte und Tosh lächelte triumphierend, bevor sie ihren Arm um seinen Hals schlang und ihn mit sich zum Boden zog. „Einmal nur, heute. Es könnte ein Fiebertraum sein.“  
„Aber wie …?“ Owen folgte widerstandslos. Die Frage erstarb auf seinen Lippen, als Tosh geschickte ihren Rock abstreifte, bevor sie sich an seine Hose zu schaffen machte. Ohne Zögern fand sie das Kondom in seiner Gesäßtasche, riss die Verpackung auf und streifte es über sein unvermittelt erregtes Glied.  
„Nur für alle Fälle“, wisperte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
Sie kniete sich hin, nahm das schmale Objekt mit der abgerundeten Spitze und leckte daran, während sie Owen zuzwinkerte. Der sog hörbar die Luft ein, als sie sich zurücksinken ließ, die Beine aufstellte und langsam spreizte.  
„Willst du mir nicht helfen?“ Sie reichte Owen das Fieberthermometer und stützte sich auf ihre Ellbogen, sah unter gesenkten Lidern zu, wie der näher rutschte und sich die Lippen leckte. Er schob das Objekt zwischen ihre Beine, öffnete ihren Spalt, rieb damit über ihren Eingang. Toshs Kopf sank zurück und sie stöhnte, als er es in ihre Öffnung schob.  
Mit seiner freien Hand umfasst er sie und verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss, verschluckte ihren Seufzer, während er zu pumpen begann.  
„Ja“, stöhnte sie. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller und ihr Unterleib zuckte.  
Da ertrug er es nicht mehr, streckte sie auf dem Boden aus, entzog ihr das Fieberthermometer, legte sich auf sie und ersetzte das Objekt mit einem harten Stoß seines Glieds. Tief drang er in sie ein, begann einen schnellen, heftigen Rhythmus. Er keuchte, packte ihre Hüften und hämmerte in ihr Inneres, tiefer, stärker, bis er machtvoll kam. Ihr Becken zuckte, als sie ihm mit ihrem Orgasmus folgte.  
Sie lächelte, während er sich ihr mit einem Stöhnen entzog, deutete schwach auf das Fieberthermometer. „Sieht aus, als habe es tatsächlich heilende Fähigkeiten.“  
Owen seufzte und erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Ich denke, medizinisches Wissen ist dazu nicht notwendig.“

*  
Prompt von Sammychan  
Supernatural, Sam/Lucifer, “kein Entkommen”, NC-17

„Du willst es doch auch“, flüsterte Luzifer in Sams Ohr. „Du wolltest es immer schon. Gib nicht vor, es sei anders.“  
Sam presste die Lippen zusammen und zerrte an seinen Fesseln.  
Luzifer schnalzte mit der Zunge.  
„Die brauchen wir nicht mehr, denke ich.“ Nicks sardonisches Lächeln glühte, als eine seiner klauenartigen Hände über Sams nackte Brust wanderte. In seinem Blick blitzte es auf und die Fesseln zerbröckelten, verwandelten sich in Staub.  
Doch bevor Sam sich bewegen oder gar erheben konnte, hatte Nick sich auf ihn geworfen, hinderte das Gewicht seines Körpers den anderen an der vergeblichen Flucht.  
„Das hatten wir doch bereits“, flüsterte er in Sams Ohr und strich ihm eine der feuchten Strähnen aus der Stirn. Sam erschauerte. Gänsehaut breitete sich über Arme und Schultern aus.  
Nick erhob sich über ihm, Sams Arme in festem Griff. Er kreiste sein Becken, presste seinen haarigen Körper gegen das wehrlose Opfer. Sam erkannte mit Grauen wo die Haut der menschlichen Hülle in den Körper des Dämons überging, den Luzifer je nach Willen und Absicht veränderte.  
Und dieser Dämon in dem gefallenen Engel erlaubte Nicks Gesicht zu flackern, die menschlichen Züge durch das Haupt des Monsters zu ersetzen, das seinem Wesen näher kam, wenngleich keine mit erdverhafteten Sinnen wahrnehmbare Kreatur, Luzifers wahrer Gestalt gleichen konnte.  
Sam fühlte das raue Fell an seinen Beinen, die spitzen Krallen, die sich in seine Handgelenke bohrten, als Nick sich zu ihm herabbeugte, in seinen Nacken biss, bis scharfe Zähne die Haut durchbrachen. Luzifer leckte das Blut auf, hob den Kopf, starrte Sam triumphierend und aus Nicks Augen an. „Was willst du?“, fragte er und kicherte heiser. „Den Menschen oder das Monster?“  
Sam schloss die Augen. „Das Monster“, krächzte er und Nick lachte, bevor das Geräusch sich in ein Knurren verwandelte. „Ich wusste es“, grollte er, „du bist ein Tier wie ich. Für keinen von uns gibt es ein Entkommen.“  
Luzifers wachsende Klaue presste sich in Sams Handgelenke, umfasste sie beide, während die andere an Sams Seite herabglitt, blutige Spuren hinterließ.  
Sam blinzelte, sah hoch zu der Fratze, die sich über ihn wölbte, die milchigen Augen, die auf ihn herabstarrten, die langen Zähne, die wulstigen Augenbrauen. Er wehrte sich nicht, als die Klaue sein Bein am Knie anhob, als ein behaarter Finger seine Öffnung suchte. Luzifer grinste und Sam bewegte auffordernd seine Hüften, presste sein Geschlecht gegen Luzifers heißen Körper. Der Finger fand sein Ziel und drang tief in ihn ein. Die Haare, der krumme, harte Nagel, kratzten sein Inneres. Luzifer bewegte seine Hand, kreiste den Finger in ihm, bevor er einen zweiten einführte und mit beiden zu pumpen begann, bis Sam gleichermaßen aus Schmerz wie auch aus Erregung aufstöhnte.  
„Du gehörst mir“, flüsterte Luzifer. „Du bist meine Hure, das warst du immer schon.“  
„Ja“, seufzte Sam. „Ja.“ Und er hob sein Becken den Fingern entgegen, versuchte, die tiefer in sich aufzunehmen. Luzifer lachte und zog sie quälend langsam hervor, spreizte Sams Beine weiter auseinander, bevor er seinen behaarten Schwanz in Sams zu engen Eingang presste. Der Muskel riss auf und Luzifers Penis glitt auf dem heißen Blut in Sams Inneres, schwoll an und begann mit einem unerträglich harten, schnellen Rhythmus, dem Sam instinktiv begegnete, den er mit der Bewegung seiner Hüften, der Beschleunigung seiner Atmung antrieb, bevor er in der Mischung aus Schmerz und Lust sich zwischen ihren Körpern auf Luzifers Fell ergoss. Der bohrte sich ein letztes Mal in den Jäger, bevor er sich aufbäumte und seine Kälte in ihn entlud.  
Als er über Sam zusammenbrach, verschwand sein Fell, wurden seine Züge menschlich, sein keuchendes Lachen nahm die Stimme Nicks an.  
„Mein Sam“, flüsterte er. „Für immer.“  
Sam schloss die Augen, verschloss seinen Mund. Noch würde er den Schwur nicht erwidern. Noch nicht.

*  
Prompt von riannon1978  
Supernatural, Sam/Lucifer, nur keine Hemmungen, NC-17, 'Ausgeliefert'

„Halt dich nicht zurück“, sagte Luzifer. „Sag mir, was du dir wünschst.“  
Sam wand sich unter ihm. „Gib mir mehr“, stöhnte er und Luzifer führte einen dritten Finger in die geweitete Öffnung.  
„Unersättlich“, lachte Luzifer. „Und ich wette, auch das reicht dir nicht.“  
„Nein“, keuchte Sam. „Ich will alles.“  
„Keine Hemmungen, das lobe ich mir.“ Luzifer nickte und begann zu pumpen. Sam spreizte seine Beine weiter, stöhnte, bewegte seine Hüften den Fingern entgegen, die unermüdlich in ihn eindrangen, sich wieder zurückzogen, nur um erneut zuzustoßen.  
Es reichte nicht, war nicht genug. Die Finger von Luzifers anderer Hand, strichen über Sams Lippen, bevor er sie in dessen Mund schob, darauf wartete, dass der hungrig zu saugen begann.  
Er krümmte die Finger in Sams Unterleib, massierte die empfindliche Stehle und Sam stöhnte um das Hindernis zwischen seinen Lippen herum.  
Luzifer lachte und entzog seine Finger, packte Sams Hüften mit beiden Händen und schob sie auf sein aufgerichtetes Glied. Er bohrte seine Härte in das willige Fleisch, fühlte wie Sams Öffnung nachgab, sich weitete, ihn einsog, die Größe akzeptierte. Auch als er sich tiefer presste, empfing Sam ihn dankbar, seufzte auf und kam.  
Luzifers gespaltene Zunge leckte über Sams Brustkorb. „Du gehörst mir. Dean wird dich nie bekommen.“

*  
Prompt von Sammychan  
Supernatural, Sam/Lucifer, “mit gespaltener Zunge”, NC-17, 'Lügen'

 

„Du liebst mich“, sang Luzifer. „Du kannst nicht ohne mich sein.“  
Sam drehte sich weg. „Du lügst“, sagte er.  
Luzifer legte dem anderen eine Hand auf die Schulter, flüsterte in sein Ohr. „Niemals. Nicht, wenn es um dich geht, mein Ein und Alles.“  
Er küsste Sams Nacken. Seine Zunge kitzelte die nackte Haut, während eine zweite Hand den nackten Oberkörper hinauf wanderte.  
„Gib es zu“, wisperte er. „In diesem Körper, heil und gesund, in dieser Zelle, eine Ewigkeit der Dunkelheit, gibt es nichts sonst, was du lieben könntest.“  
„Dean“, sagte Sam und schloss die Augen, als Luzifer über seine Brustwarzen strich.  
Der lachte leise. „Dean verschwendet keinen Gedanken an dich.“ Nicks Lippen schlossen sich um Sams Ohrläppchen, saugten kurz, bevor er einen Streifen den Hals herab leckte. „Willst du wissen, was er im Augenblick treibt?“ Er kicherte. „Er treibt es wild mit Lisa, hat sich so tief in ihr begraben, dass sie schreit. Und der kleine Junge steht vor der Tür und hält sich die Ohren zu.“  
„Du lügst“, wiederholte Sam.  
„Ich bitte dich“, mahnte Luzifer. „Du wiederholst dich – es wird langweilig.“  
Er leckte wieder hoch, erreichte Sams Ohr. „Jetzt wird er schneller. Es wäre heiß, wenn es sich nicht um deinen Bruder handelte.“  
Luzifers Hand schloss sich um Sams Glied, das als Antwort zuckte. Er presste seinen Daumen in den Schlitz und drückte vorsichtig zu.  
„Jetzt kommt er“, flüsterte Luzifer. „Er pumpt sie so voll, dass es aus ihr herausläuft.“  
Sam stöhnte, sein Penis richtete sich auf und Luzifer lachte laut, bevor er Sam umdrehte und rückwärts drängte, bis die Innenseiten seiner Knie gegen die Pritsche stießen.  
„Du lügst“, keuchte Sam, während Luzifer sich über ihm ausstreckte, Sams Beine anhob und in den Halterungen befestigte, die sich neben der Pritsche befanden.  
„Natürlich lüge ich“, flüsterte Nick und leckte in Sams Mund hinein. Seine Zunge schlängelte sich vorwärts, liebkoste Sams eigene, während Luzifer seinen Penis in Sams Öffnung presste, ihn vorwärtsschob, bis der in seinen Mund seufzte.  
Luzifer erhob sich, sah aus Nicks Augen auf Sam herab. „In Wirklichkeit ist es nie gut für Dean.“ Er lächelte. „In Wirklichkeit wünscht er sich das, was ich habe.“


End file.
